


Wine and Dine

by WinterChrisp



Series: It hurts because it matters [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (9-1-1) - Freeform, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz knows Fashion, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is multilingual, First Dates, Flowers, Implied dom/sub, Language of Flowers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Deserves Flowers Too, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: It's time for their first date and Eddie is both nervous and not at the same time.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1)
Series: It hurts because it matters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157642
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	Wine and Dine

It was a warm summer night and Eddie was nervous. Tonight was the night for his and Buck’s first date and Eddie didn’t want anything to go wrong, Buck deserved to have it be absolutely perfect.

“What do you think, mijo?” Eddie asked as he walked into the living room to get Christopher’s and Carla’s opinion on his clothes.

“You look really good, daddy.” Christopher beamed. “But you should wear the blue shirt instead.”

Eddie looked down at his white dress shirt with a frown. “What's wrong with this one?”

“Nothing wrong with it.” Christopher said quickly. “But the blue shirt matches papa’s eyes.”

“Does it?” Eddie blushed, he had actually bought the blue shirt with the thought in mind that it did match Buck’s eyes.

“Go, listen to Chris’s advice, he knows what he's talking about.” Carla smirked at him.

He walked back into his bedroom as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt and dropped it in the bed as he went to pull the blue on from the closet. As he put it on, he looked in the mirror and smirked slightly to himself, the shirt stretched over his shoulders and arms, showing them off and he hoped Buck would like it.

Eddie tucked the short into his black dress pants and buckled the belt back in place before walking out into the living room again. “Better, mijo?”

“Definitely.” Christopher smiled brightly again. “Now go and wine and dine papa.”

“Wine and dine?” Eddie laughed. “Where did you hear that?”

“I heard Miss. Carla say it to her husband.” Christopher told him before he frowned. “But I have no idea what it means.”

“I’ll tell you all about it.” Carla reassured softly. “Your dad needs to go so he won’t be late to pick up Buck.”

“Have fun daddy!” Christopher cheered as he hugged Eddie.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mijo.” Eddie hugged his son tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Christopher whispered as he let go. “Hug papa form me.”

“I will.” Eddie smiled and stood up. “Thank you again, Carla.”

“Think nothing of it, darling.” Carla smiled and patted his cheek. “You just take care of yourself and Buckaroo.”

“Is it weird that I'm both nervous and at the same time not nervous at all?” Eddie asked with a small frown.

“No, that is not weird at all.” Carla reassured him before pushing him towards the door. “Now go.”

“I'm going, I'm going.” Eddie laughed and walked out the door.

Eddie didn’t really have any memory of driving to Buck’s place, his mind filled with nervous but happy thoughts. He had done something that made him really, really nervous but he took a steadying breath as he rang the doorbell.

“Eddie.” Buck opened the door a few seconds later with a bright smile and Eddie felt all the air leave his lungs.

Buck was wearing black dress pants that looked like they were tailored to fit him perfectly, showing of his thighs and ass. The shirt was a dark blue henley that, if Eddie wasn’t wrong… “Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Buck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But it makes me feel good and safe, you know, wearing your clothes.”

Eddie just stood there for a while, feeling warmth blossom in his chest at hearing that. His clothes made Buck feel safe, _Eddie’s_ clothes, nobody else’s. Eddie felt himself stand a bit straighter, almost preening.

“Are those for me?” Eddie was knocked out of his thoughts by Buck’s question.

“Huh?” Eddie looked where Buck was indicating and blushed. “Yeah.”

Eddie held out the bouquet of flowers he had picked out for Buck along with a book on flowers and their meaning. “Abuela always told me that showing someone what they mean to you is just as important as telling them.”

“Oh, they're beautiful, Eddie.” Buck blushed as he accepted the bouquet and brought it to his face.

Watching Buck’s ass as he walked back into his apartment to place the bouquet in water, Eddie felt a stirring in his pants. That was one hell of a glorious ass and Eddie would get down on his knees in worship if Buck let him. And those thighs? Eddie could imagine them wrapped around his waist as Eddie…

“Eddie, shall we go?” Buck placed a hand on his shoulder. “I assumed you didn’t want me to stay inside to look through the flower book to solve the flower language right now.

“No, that would make us miss our reservation.” Eddie cleared his throat. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving.” Buck smiled brightly.

Eddie interlaced his fingers with Buck’s as they walked towards the car and he couldn’t stop smiling. Buck was with _him_ , they were finally going on a date and he was feeling happier than he had in a long time.

“What’s with the tarp?” Buck asked as they walked up to Eddie’s car.

“That is for me to know and for you to find out later.” Eddie chuckled as Buck looked at the flatbed that was cover in a tarp.

“Okay, now I'm curious.” Buck smiled as he got into the passenger seat.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Eddie started the car with a small laugh.

The restaurant that Eddie had decided on was a family-owned place, not to fancy but not to casual either. He had met the chef, who was also the owner, around three days after he had moved to LA. Mikhail’s car had decided to quit outside the store and Mikhail needed to get back to the restaurant with the groceries so Eddie had offered to give him a ride. As a thank you Mikhail had offered Eddie a free meal and Eddie had fallen in love with the food and the rest is, as they say, history.

“Eddie!” A woman called out as Eddie led Buck into the restaurant.

“Magda.” Eddie smiled brightly at Mikhail’s wife. “How are you?”

“I am doing very well, thanks for asking.” Magda pulled him into a big hug. “In around three months I'm going to be a grandmother.”

“Congratulations.” Eddie kissed her on the cheek.

“And who is this красавчик?” Magda turned her eyes towards Buck.

“This is my best friend and the love of my life, Evan.” Eddie introduced, his smile widened when he saw the pink dust Buck’s cheeks. “Evan, this is Magda. She and her husband Mikhail own this restaurant.”

“Приятно познакомиться.” Buck said with sparkling eyes and Eddie felt the heat hit low in his stomach, Buck spoke Russian? That was really hot.

“О, это все мое удовольствие.” Magda smirked slightly, before she switched back to English. “Come, I have your table ready.”

“I didn’t know you spoke Russian.” Eddie spoke up after they had been seated at a table in a intimate corner, with flowers and candles making it very romantic.

“I guess it just never been brought up.” Buck shrugged and looked down in embarrassment.

“It’s kinda hot.” Eddie blurted out without meaning to, to save himself from further embarrassment he cleared his throat. “So, you're bilingual.”

“Actually, I'm multilingual.” Buck smiled slightly.

“I know you speak English, obviously, and now I've heard you speak Russian.” Eddie took Buck’s hand softly. “What are the other languages you speak.”

“Fluently I speak, English, Russian, Swedish, Swahili, Hawaiian, Albanian and Latin.” Buck shrugged like it was no big deal.

A young woman came up to their table before Eddie could say anything else. “Hello, my name is Jennifer and I’ll be your waitress today. Here are the menus.” She handed them a menu each. “What can I get you to drink?”

Looking over at Buck, Eddie smiled as he somehow knew what Buck was thinking. “A bottle of red wine, please.”

“I’ll be right back with that.” Jennifer smiled kindly at them and walked away.

“You're spoiling me.” Buck smiled as he looked at Eddie through his lashes.

“You deserve to be spoiled.” Eddie told him softly.

Buck looked like he was about to protest but Jennifer came back with their wine and a pitcher of water, interrupting his denial.

“Here you go.” Jennifer placed the bottle and pitcher on the table with a smile. “Have you decided what you want to eat or should I come back in a few minutes?”

“We haven't decided yet so you coming back in a few minutes would be great.” Eddie told her and she smiled and walked away.

“So, what are you going to get?” Buck asked softly as he looked down at his own menu.

“I think I'm going to go for the Veal Oscar.” Eddie hummed softly. “It is heavenly and I haven't had it in almost a year.”

“It sounds really good.” Buck agreed as he read about it on the menu. “But I think I'm going with the Shashlyk.”

“Oh, that’s a good choice.” Eddie nodded as Jennifer walked back over to them.

“Have you guys decided what you want or do you want me to leave for another few minutes?” Jennifer asked, pad and pen in hand.

“We’re ready to order.” Eddie smiled, but his eyes were never leaving Buck. “I’ll have the Veal Oscar, medium rare, with a side dish of fries.”

“Do you want béarnaise sauce, ranch or garlic sauce with that?” Jennifer asked as she noted down Eddie’s order.

“Béarnaise, please.” Eddie closed his menu and placed it on the table in front of Jennifer.

“And for you, sir?” Jennifer turned kind eyes towards Buck.

“I’d like the Shashlyk, with side salad, please.” Buck closed his menu and put it on top of Eddie’s.

“I’ll be back with your food when it’s done and if you need anything, just gesture for me and I’ll be here.” Jennifer picked up the menu’s and walked away.

“So… can you say a sentence in each of the languages you speak?” Eddie asked after Jennifer had left again.

“We’re back to that, huh?” Buck chuckled. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, just something.” Eddie shrugged.

Buck looked up at Eddie through his lashes with a shy smile. “Du är den mest underbara mannen jag någonsin har träffat.”

“What does that mean?” Eddie asked while tilting his head to the side.

“Hiyo ni kwangu kujua na kwako ujue.” Buck smirked at him.

“Can you at least tell me what languages they are?” Eddie huffed out a laugh.

“The first one was Swedish and the second one was Swahili.” Buck told him as he took a sip off his wine.

“Is it the same sentence?” Eddie wanted to know.

“Nope, not even close.” Buck chuckled.

“So tell me what they meant.” Eddie coaxed.

“I kēia manawa hea ka leʻaleʻa i loko o kēlā?” Buck answered teasingly with a bright smile.

“Come on. Please tell me, please.” Eddie begged, hearing Buck speak in different languages made his dick decide it was time to wake up.

“Më pëlqen kur lutesh, kjo më bën të hyj i trishtë brenda.” Buck turned heated eyes on Eddie.

“Tengo muchas ganas de inclinarte sobre la mesa y azotar a tu linda como ahora.” Eddie growled lowly, smirking as he saw Buck’s pupils dilate.

“Ex ita ut dixisti, et facta est canetis valde, nimis sordida.” Buck almost whispered.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while before they burst out laughing and as he looked at Buck, Eddie just knew that this was his soulmate, the other part of him and he was overjoyed at having found him.

The rest of dinner was spent talking and just being together, the food was good and the company even better. After having shared desert and Eddie had paid for them, he led Buck out to the car with a smile.

“This was amazing.” Buck smiled as he squeezed Eddie’s hand.

“And it’s not over yet.” Eddie told him brightly.

“It’s not?” Buck looked slightly confused but with a hopeful smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Not even close.” Eddie smirked before letting go of Buck’s hand. “Get in the car, cariño.”

“Where are we going next?” Buck asked as Eddie pulled away from the restaurant’s parking lot.

“That’s a surprise, mi amore.” Eddie hummed and interlaced his fingers with Buck’s again.

They drove in silence for around forty minutes before Eddie parked the car and shut it off. Buck had started asking questions after Eddie had turned off the main roads and started going on not so often traveled roads but Eddie had just smirked and refused to answer.

“What are we doing here?” Buck asked as they got out of the car, looking around in confusion. “In the middle of nowhere?”

“Do you remember what you told me a few days after the truck bombing?” Eddie asked as he pulled out some wooden stops for the tires of the car.

“I told you a lot, during those days.” Buck huffed with a chuckle. “You need to be more specific.”

“You told me that you’ve always loved the stars, that they were your escape when you were a kid.” Eddie smiled softly as he pulled the tarp away from the truck bed.

“Oh my god.” Buck gasped with wide eyes as he stared at what had been reviled.

Eddie had outfitted the truck bed with a thick mattress and several pillows and blankets so they could lie there cuddling while watching the stars. Eddie hurried over to Buck as he saw the tears in his eyes, hoping he hadn’t ruined a perfect evening.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Eddie softly brushed the tears from Buck’s cheeks.

“They're happy tears.” Buck sniffled with a smile. “No one has ever…”

Eddie felt something squeeze his heart, how could no one see what an absolute treasure Buck was? “Come on, let’s get this cuddle star gazing going.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what you said to me at the restaurant?” Eddie asked fifteen minutes later.

“Oh, I’d forgotten about that.” Buck laughed from his place laying against Eddie.

“I haven't.” Eddie poked Buck in the side.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you!” Buck laughed as he tried to get away from Eddie’s poking fingers. “But you’ll have to tell me what you said to.”

“Ehh… sure.” Eddie could feel his face heat up with a blush. “But you first.”

“Okay then, I’ll do it in the order I said them.” Buck told him and cuddled closer to Eddie. “Swedish: You are the most wonderful man I have ever met.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Eddie teased but he kissed Buck on the head gently.

“Shut up.” Buck muttered. “The Swahili one was actually a slight poke at what you told me when I asked about the tarp, it means: That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Hawaiian: Now where would the fun be in that? Albanian: I like it when you beg, it makes me go all tingly inside.”

“Really now?” Eddie smirked down at the man laying on his chest.

“And last one was in Latin and an answer to what you said to me in Spanish: From the way you said that, it made it sound very, very dirty.” Buck finished translating their earlier conversation.

“Well, you weren't exactly wrong.” Eddie admitted with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Buck pushed himself up so he could look at Eddie properly.

“The thing I said to you in Spanish, it means ‘I really want to bend you over the table and spank your pretty little ass right now.’” Eddie stroked a hand down the side of Buck’s face.

Buck looked down with a blush before asking softly, “Would you?”

“What?” Eddie asked with confusion.

“Spank me?” Buck looked up and Eddie saw that his eyes were completely blown.

“Only if you beg real pretty like.” Eddie smirked and wrapped a hand around Buck’s neck to pull him into a kiss, making Buck whimper. “But not tonight, baby boy.”

Buck looked at him with big, lust glazed eyes for a few moments before his eyes cleared and Eddie saw fear enter his eyes instead. Buck sat up abruptly, looking like he was internally freaking out.

“Buck… Buck… Evan!” Eddie managed to get his attention. “What's wrong, cariño?”

“He was right… Marks was right…” Buck mumbled under his breath.

At first, Eddie had no idea what Buck was talking about until it hit him like a brick. “Hey, mi amore, listen to me, okay? There is nothing, _nothing_ , wrong with being submissive and getting pleasure from letting go of control.”

“But…” Buck looked up with sadness written on his face.

“No buts, except maybe yours.” Eddie smirked slightly at the last part and Buck gave a wet giggle. “I would never judge you for what you like, okay? And honestly, the thought of you trusting me enough to give up even the slightest bit of control to me, is both a hell of a turn on and an incredible honor.”

“Really?” Buck asked shyly.

“Really.” Eddie smiled. “Now, can we go back to cuddling and watching the stars, please?”

The rest of the evening was spent cuddling under the stars, with Buck telling Eddie about the constellations he knew by heart. They made it back to Buck’s apartment around 01:30 and Eddie kissed Buck goodnight by the door before leaving, if a bit resultantly, to go back home.

***

Buck woke up feeling happy, yesterday had been amazing! He couldn’t help the little squeal of happiness that left his mouth as he kicked his feet in the air. Buck blushed when he realized what he had done and felt relieved that he was alone and no one had seen him act like a teenager with their first crush.

After having a shower and brushing his teeth, Buck walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen so that he could make himself something to eat. As he walked into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile brightly as he saw the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen island.

Buck quickly made himself an omelet before sitting down at the kitchen island and picking up the flower book that Eddie had given him along with the bouquet and a note pad, it was time to solve the message of the flowers.

He started by identifying the flowers as he ate, coming to the conclusion that the bouquet was made up of _Calla Lily_ , _Carnation_ , _Chrysanthemum, Ranunculus_ and 12 red _Roses_. Buck felt giddy as he finished identifying the flowers and he could get started on ‘reading’ the message Eddie wanted to send.

Opening the book, he started with Calla Lily and went from there. When he was done, he had tears in his eyes and the only thing Buck wanted was to kiss Eddie. He looked down at his notes again and read what each flower meant:

_Calla Lily symbolizes magnificence and beauty._

_Carnation symbolizes pride and beauty._

_Chrysanthemum symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life._

_Ranunculus conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or you are attractive._

_12 red Roses. Red roses convey deep emotions, 12 red roses is the most popular of all which conveys "Be mine" and "I love you"._

Buck quickly cleaned up and grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and the flower book before going out the door. He was going to respond to Eddie’s flower message with one of his own.

Forty minutes later he stood outside of Eddie’s house, ready to knock, with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. The bouquet contained _Tulips_ as a declaration of love, _Sweet pea_ for delicate pleasure and bliss, _Sunflowers_ for adoration and dedication and _Snapdragons_ for graciousness and strength.

Buck really hoped Eddie would like the flowers and their message, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

The door opened a few minutes later with a happy, but confused “Buck?”

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck looked down shyly before straightening, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Eddie looked even more confused. “Yes, what?”

“The 12 red roses.” Buck explained. “Yes.”

Eddie’s face cleared and started to shine with absolute happiness. “You are amazing.”

“I got you these as a response, though it might not make as much sense as yours did.” Buck held out the flower bouquet with a blush.

“Oh, you didn’t need to…” Eddie smiled happily as he accepted the bouquet.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Buck murmured and kissed Eddie softly.

“Papa!” Christopher called out as he saw Buck entering the living room after Eddie had gone to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

“Hey, superman.” Buck beamed back at the young boy.

“Are you staying for the movie?” Christopher asked brightly.

“Yes he his.” Eddie declared as he walked into the living room, then he wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist from behind and added quietly. “We’re watching Aladdin.”

A while later Buck was sitting with his back against Eddie’s chest, Eddie nipping and kissing at his neck every now and then, as they watched the movie with Christopher sitting at the other end of the couch.

“ _I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid…_ ” Eddie sang softly in his ear, making Buck shiver pleasantly. “ _Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ ”

“I'm a princess now, am I?” Buck smiled shyly up at Eddie.

“You're my princess.” Eddie whispered hotly into Buck’s neck before biting down where shoulder and neck met.

“Okay, then.” Buck did his best to bite back a moan, only just managing. “I’ll even wear a dress and a corset for you.”

Buck felt Eddie stiffen under him, in more ways than one. “What?”

Smirking at the breathless quality in Eddie’s voice, Buck looked up at him. “And if you're really nice to me, I might even wear stockings and high heels.”

“Oh Dios mio.” Eddie groaned as his hips twitched and he rubbed himself against Buck’s back.

“You can call me Buck, you know, or Evan.” Buck laughed teasingly.

“Tu trasero se pondrá rojo cereza cuando termine.” Eddie growled darkly before carefully extracting himself from behind Buck.

“What ever you say, dear.” Buck called after him, feeling happier and freer that he had in a long, long time.

**A/N: I should probably apologize if I've offended anyone with grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes in the different languages Buck speaks but I had to use Google translate.**

**On another point, I have a head-cannon that Buck is multilingual and I will stand by that.**

**Translations:**

**Красавчик – Handsome man.**

**Приятно познакомиться. – It’s very nice to meet you.**

**Du är den mest underbara mannen jag någonsin har träffat. – You are the most wonderful man I have ever met.**

**Hiyo ni kwangu kujua na kwako ujue. – That’s for me to know and for you to find out.**

**I kēia manawa hea ka leʻaleʻa i loko o kēlā? – Now where would the fun be in that?**

**Më pëlqen kur lutesh, kjo më bën të hyj i trishtë brenda. – I like it when you beg, it makes me go all tingly inside.**

**Tengo muchas ganas de inclinarte sobre la mesa y azotar a tu linda como ahora. – I really want to bend you over the table and spank your pretty little as right now.**

**Ex ita ut dixisti, et facta est canetis valde, nimis sordida. – From the way you said that, it made it sound very, very dirty.**

**Tu trasero se pondrá rojo cereza cuando termine. – Your ass is gonna be cherry red when I'm done with it.**


End file.
